The Tale of Emma Light Magic Horrorson
by Cinnamon Stick Cultists
Summary: [Week after movie] A new girl? Sitting at the table of one Warren Peace? She's Emma Light Magic Horrorson, a badass geek that can create and control movie monsters she's seen before. All's not well in the land of Sky High with her around...
1. Chapter 1

The tale of Emma Light-Magic Horrorson

By Xx Magenta xX

((A/N: I got this idea from watching a horror movie marathon on the Sci-Fi channel on Friday. Any and all apologies go to George Lucas, for butchering the name 'Industrial Light and Magic' to make Emma's mother's name. Apologies also go to the writer of Amityville Horror, because I butchered that name to make Emma's Father's name. Also on a quick note, Pumpkinhead IS scary looking (look him up), and Emma cannot and will not be Mary-Sewage. The definition of a Mary Sue is a character that is just like a canon character, in the case of DCverse fan fiction has the same powers, and on-sight falls in love with the canon that he or she is most like. Emma is nothing like that. Another thing, this story picks up right after Homecoming. Any and all creative liberties I take are my own imagination.))

Chapter 1

* * *

For one Warren Peace was confused. And not just the 'Ok, left or right at Albuquerque' confused, he was CORN-fuzed. A new girl was sitting at HIS table. She was in a red souvenir tee from Kauai, light blue jeans with a couple rips in them, and the ends of her pants were tucked into ratty purple Ugg boots. She had a Trigun sweatband on her right wrist along with a silver bracelet with a key on it and a purple mini-watch on her pinkie. On her left arm was a ceiling fan pull cord with a pen spring and a piece of gold foil on it looped around her wrist four times, a steel bracelet from Hot Topic with Jack Skellington's head on it, an oversized green glass bead braceletand a simple watch with a brown leather band. She was eating the school lunches with a nonchalant face hidden behind mud brown hair with golden blonde and dark red streaks in it. Next to her was a simple black backpack that looked like it weighed two tons, and a separate orange binder that looked more like a defaced briefcase. It had movie quotes, philosophy and hastily drawn skate logos all over it. Warren walked over and sat down, just staring at the girl. She looked up, and raised one eyebrow in a passable Mr. Spock impression. 

"What do you think you're doing?" They both asked each other, and the girl sneered.

"It's called sitting, freak. Now go do it somewhere else." The girl snapped at Warren, before going back to her food.

"You leave. This is MY table." Said Warren, crossing both arms and laying them on the table. The girl looked back up again, this time both eyebrows knitted together.

"Quick question. Are you always this stupid, or are you just slow because it's Tuesday?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Warren growled, but quieted down as Leila, Will, Zach, Ethan and Magenta all sat down around him and the new girl.

"Hi! I'm Leila! The boy next to me is Will, Zach is on your left, Magenta your right. Across from her is Ethan, and I believe you've already met Warren-" Leila started, but she was cut off by the girl.

"Worthington the third? Because, if he is, where are the wings?" The girl asked. Warren raised both eyebrows at the reference to one of the greater super teams on the planet, but shrugged.

"No, I'm not Archangel. I'm Warren Peace." Said Warren, and the girl laughed. Well, more like snorted with jerky breaths between snorts that sounded like laughing.

"Ok Count Tolstoy, any chance of leaving and taking your friends with you? I don't like company." The girl ground out, spearing the last crouton in her salad with her fork so hard that it punctured the Styrofoam plate under it.

"Oh! Are you a Flame Thrower like Warren? Or a Rock Thrower?" Leila asked, finally seeing the streaks in the girl's hair.

"Excuse me? I didn't give you the proper clearance to ask about my powers." The girl snorted. "Besides, who's ever heard of 'Flame Thrower' being a power? Or 'Rock Thrower'? The proper terms are Pyrokinetic and Geokinetic."

"Oh. Well then… Permission to speak freely about your powers, Captain?" Leila asked jokingly in a passable Commander Riker imitation.

"Permission granted." The girl replied in a seemingly rehearsed Captain Picard voice. "However, don't stereotype me by my hair. You have red hair, does that mean you're a Pyrokinetic? No. Judging by all the green you're wearing you're Arboreokinetic. Besides, the highlights aren't even real."

"Really? Hey, I never caught your name." Said Will, holding out a hand as if in a friendly gesture.

"Emma Light-Magic Horrorson." The girl replied, looking at the hand distastefully and getting wide-eyed stares from Ethan and Zach.

"Dude, that means your mom is Inda Streal Light-Magic!" Said Zach. "The coolest superhero on the face of the planet! Can she really create CGI characters from movies?"

"Yeah, your point?" Emma asked. Zach shrugged, and Ethan poked her shoulder.

"Does that mean that your dad is Amistir Horrorson? He can make people's nightmares come true!" Said Ethan. Emma nodded solemnly, yanking her fork out of her plate and crunching on her last crouton.

"So, what's your power?" Magenta asked around a mouthful of sidekick sandwich.

"I can create and control movie monsters that I've seen in movies before. Now all of you, LEAVE! I have had enough of the talky!" Emma yelled, slamming both fists down on the table. "DON'T make me call Pumpkinhead on you."

"Holy shit! Going!" Warren nearly yelled, picking up his stuff and bolting. Magenta grabbed her stuff and ran too, along with Ethan.

"What's with them?" Will asked Zach. The tall blonde boy shrugged.

"They elected to watch 'Pumpkinhead' and 'Pumpkinhead Two: Blood Wings' last night at the back-to-school film fest. You two weren't there. I sat at home and watched 'The Fog' on Sci-Fi. And not the new one with Tom whatsisname, the old seventies version." Said Zach, giving an involuntary shudder. Emma smirked.

"Then, will you leave if I call up The Fog and all six mummies?" Emma asked, and Zach squeaked in fright. He quickly got up and migrated to the table Warren, Magenta and Ethan had gone to.

"You can't scare us. The scariest movie I ever watched was some Barney special." Said Leila, and Will nodded.

"I watched it with her." Said Will, shuddering and then making a motion like he was going to throw up.

"Then it will please you to know that my powers apply to a list of what **_I_** think are movie monsters." Said Emma, and she clenched one fist in front of the couple across from her. When she opened it, a small purple and green dinosaur was dancing and singing 'I love you' on her palm. "And I just happen to think that Barney is a pedophile. Now shoo before I make this thing bigger."

And with that, Leila and Will grabbed their things and migrated over to their old table with the others. As soon as the offenders were gone, Emma pulled out a rather large book bound in black duct tape and flipped it open. At the new table Will turned to Warren.

"She's a weird one, alright." Said Will, watching as Emma rolled her eyes, snapped her duct taped book shut and smashed the tiny Barney she had created into a purple and green smear.

"I second the notion. It was like she read our minds when she threatned Pumpkinhead on us." Said Warren, looking over at Emma. Now she was scratching at an itch on the back of her neck, then she inspected her fingernails and flicked something at the boy at the next table over. Whatever she flicked landed in his hair, and Emma threw her arms up in the air and mouthed 'YESSSSS!'.

"Definitely." The rest of the table said in unison, as Emma simply opened her duct taped book and began to read again.

"Definitely vhat?" Someone asked, sitting down next to Ethan. He had semi-long shaggy blue hair with a complexion that didn't quite match his hair. He had on a red long-sleeved shirt, baggy brown pants and brown etnies, and over his shirt he had a brown sleeveless vest that was open in the front. The kid kept his fingers divided to make three large fingers, and something invisible kept playing with his fork. He had on a square black watch that kept beeping as well.

"Dude, your watch is out of juice." Said Zach, pointing to the black watch.

"No, it's just telling me zat, oh vait, it is out of juice." Said the guy, looking at his watch. Emma looked over as the boy's fork began to float, and then was flung at her and imbedded in the side of her book.

"Holy shit! Kurt! Your fuckin' tail tried to fuckin' kill me fuckin' again!" Emma yelled, pulling the offending eating utensil out of the side of her book. Most of the people around her began to snicker at her overuse of the word 'Fuckin''. Kurt turned around as Emma got up and walked over, and grabbed seemingly thin air with one hand.

"Emma! Let go of my tail! It doesn't know better!" Kurt whined, grabbing the seemingly thin air away from Emma and knocking his drink over in the process. The cup of water splashed on the blue-haired boy's watch, and it began to emit green sparks. A blue tail with a spaded end appeared in Kurt's hand, and Emma laughed.

"Nice one elf. See ya'll later." Said Emma, walking back over to her stuff. She shoved her mutilated duct-taped book into her backpack, picked up her binder and swung her backpack over her shoulder. Kurt got up and quickly disappeared in a puff of brimstone smelling smoke and a -BAMF- sound.

"Was that…?" Will trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

"Nah." They all replied in unison.


	2. Chapter 2, happy?

-1**The Tale Of Emma Light-Magic Horrorson**

_By Xx Magenta xX_

_((A/N: Thanks to the (Insert sarcasm) tremendous reviews I got for the first chapter (47 hits and zero reviews), I'm continuing the story. Also, can someone tell me how to spell 'Leila'? My computer keeps telling me it's spelt LEILA, but I keep seeing 'Layla' on here.))_

_Chapter 2

* * *

_

Leila and Maj walked into the girl's locker room before gym, completely expecting normal. They were wrong. Emma had two plastics cornered with what looked like a Fell Beast from The Lord Of The Rings (It was about the size of a large Doberman or Great Dane).

"Now, STOP COMMENTING ON MY LEGS!" Emma screamed, the Fell Beast shrieking in a high pitched whine that made everyone in the locker room fall to their knees and cover their ears. The two plastics stood up nodding, the more blonde of the two opening her mouth to make another comment but the Fell Beast raised the spines on its back and neck and shut her up. As soon as the two plastics were in the gym, Emma crossed her arms and let them fall to her sides. The Fell Beast dissipated to smoke, and Emma picked up her always-present backpack and walked out of the room in a boy's gym uniform. Orange tank top, blue pants, both emblazoned with the school logo.

"Does she always take her backpack with her?" Maj asked Leila. The hippie shrugged and walked over to her locker. She opened it and the entire room began to smell of Honeysuckle.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Kurt?" Leila asked, pulling out her well folded gym clothes.

"Who, the guy with the tail that can teleport and has a freaky watch? I'm not going anywhere NEAR him." Said Maj, opening her locker and trying her luck at pulling out her rumpled gym clothes one at a time without getting bitten by the cursed paper Iguana one of the seniors had stuffed in there the week before.

"Why don't you have the janitor get rid of that?" Leila asked, pointing to the hissing blue construction paper Iguana.

"Who, Gordy? He only takes cursed paper animals out of lockers when they help his life mission of catching that Ferret." Said Maj, hissing back at the Iguana before slamming her locker.

"Oh… Ok." Leila said, bemused. She quickly changed to her gym clothes and walked out to the gym with Maj close behind her. The two sat down with the rest of their friends, but Leila chanced to look across the room to the gym stands that were hardly ever used anymore. Emma was laying between two concrete seats and footrests, wedged in the small depression. She was typing away at a laptop she had pulled out of her backpack.

"Hey, she looks lonely. Wanna go cheer her up?" Leila asked Will. He shrugged and looked over to where his girlfriend was pointing. Emma was still typing away at her laptop, but now it looked more like she was listening to something as well.

"I dunno Leila… She looks fine to me." Said Will, getting a playful slap from the redhead.

"She looks fine. Funny! She's probably lonely!" Said Leila, getting up and dragging her boyfriend up along with her. Zach put one arm out to stop her, however.

"Leila, girl, she can make movie monsters! The mummies from The Fog have crowbars and axes and boathooks and stuff that's, like, really sharp!" Zach squeaked, making a hook with one finger and putting his hand in his sleeve.

"Cute Zach. I nominate Ethan to go talk to her." Said Maj, raising her hand and grabbing Zach's and making him do the same. Leila gave her a stern look, while Ethan opened and closed his mouth repetitively. He finally regained his voice, and started squeaking like Zach had been doing.

"Man, I'm not going over there! She's not right in the head!" Said Ethan, making a small swirl in the air next to his head. Will nodded, sitting back down.

"He's right, you know. Hey, where's Warren?" Will asked, looking around the gym for his best friend. After a minute of searching, he found no trace of him.

"I think he's in detention with Kurt. You know, weird guy with blue hair, tail that tried to kill Emma?" Leila asked, and Will nodded, then did a double take.

"What for?" Will asked, almost afraid to ask. Kurt had a history of practical jokes since the beginning of the year, the most recent one involving a cheese grater and a chalkboard over the intercom.

"Something about a fishing pole and the Principal's skirt." Maj supplied, and what self control over the twitching in his left eye he had, Will lost of control of.

"Do I even WANT to know how Warren got involved?" Will asked. Nobody nodded 'yes'. "Ok, Leila, go talk to Emma, since you think she's lonely." Said Will, pointing to Emma. Now she was scrunched up so she was sitting on her feet and tush, her laptop balanced on her knees. Leila got up and began the slight trek over towards the other side of the gym, silently coming up behind Emma. Turns out she had been watching a movie for the past ten minutes of gym. It was IT, and Emma was totally engrossed in it, earpieces in so as Coach Boomer wouldn't hear it.. Slowly, Leila reached forward and did something completely and absolutely… Stupid. She tapped Emma on the shoulder just as IT popped up on the screen. Emma screamed, jumping up with her computer clutched tightly in both hands and the same clown popping up next to her. Next came a light mist around her ankles, turning into a fog. Without warning what looked like a miniature alien from the movie series 'Alien' crawled out of her bag, and the veritable plethora of monsters turned their sights on Leila.

"I didn't mean to scare you, really." Said Leila, scooting away from the monsters.

"Do NOT scare me in the middle of my movies!" Emma said, setting her computer down and crossing her arms. As they fell to her sides, it was like a rewind. The IT clown disappeared into dust, the Alien crawled back into her bag and The Fog began to dissipate.

"Angelica, Alicia, who do you want to beat next?" Coach Boomer asked, interrupting the escape plan Leila had just cooked up to get away from Emma. Ethan was right. She wasn't right in the head. The two plastics Emma had been threatening earlier were in the ring, stiletto heels under their gym armor making them seem taller. Two very beaten looking people were leaving the field and heading for the locker rooms.

"We pick Light-Magic Horrorson…" Alicia said, pointing at Emma. She opened her mouth to complain, but shut it when she almost dropped her computer.

"And we pick Wagner!" Angelica yelled, pointing at Kurt. He and Warren had just walked into the gym.

"Vhat did I do?" Kurt asked, looking up at the ceiling. Emma quickly packed her things away and walked down to the field, grabbing the nearest set of armor. It was black and orange spandex under armor with a 6 on it.

"Great. Two more of me and I could be morbid." Emma muttered, walking out onto the 'field'. She quickly took a stance and waited for Kurt. He popped into being next to her in a cloud of brimstone smelling smoke.

"Angelica, Alicia, you want to be heroes or villains?" Coach Boomer asked the two plastics.

"Heroes. We would NEVER be the scum of the universe." Said Angelica. Boomer nodded, saying something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'Too late'.

"You have three minutes to immobilize your villains and save the citizen. Ready, set, BATTLE!" Boomer yelled, and Angelica sprung into action. She jumped into the air and spun, much like a scene from Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, and when she stopped she had two large angel wings. Alicia did the same, but when she stopped she had two large red and black bat wings.

"Do you think this will be hard for her?" Leila asked Will as she slid into her seat.

"At least I'm watching and not fighting." Said Will, watching with intent as Angelica fired off a blast of ice at Emma. She dodged, jumping and rolling across the floor. She got up and crossed her arms, uncrossing them and flinging them to her sides as The Fog sprung up around her ankles. After it was about five feet deep in the arena, a fan kicked in and began to blow it away from the half of the gym Emma wasn't in. As that happened, six blue mummies, wrapped in white with shining red eyes were made visible. Stepping out of the fog next was an Alien queen, surrounded by face huggers, Predator, a bazooka of some sort over one shoulder, a giant spider that most recognized as Shelob, a tall mottled brown figure with foot long toes and fingers with an elongated cranium not unlike Mr. Medulla's, a Fell Beast, this time the real size. Perched atop the Fell Beast was the Witch King of Dol Amroth, flaming sword in one hand and mace in the other. Emma stepped out of The Fog with a smirk plastered on her face, as Kurt walked out after her. He suddenly disappeared with his BAMF sound and the smell of brimstone, and appeared over Alicia. He landed on her back, 'porting again and landing in The Fog. Another BAMF, and he was falling on Angelica. Yet another 'porting session, and Angelica was in The Fog. Several screams ripped through the air, and Emma began to laugh.

"Let them out. If either girl is harmed, you'll be kicked out of the school!" Boomer yelled, and Emma stopped laughing.

"You have same personality as Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy rolled together. You're anti fun, and sadistic at the same time. The Fog mummies won't hurt them, unless I _accidentally _lose control…" Emma trailed off, smiling. She finally sighed as another scream rent the air, and she crossed her arms and dropped them. All of the monsters dissolved to mist, swirling together before spiraling into Emma's back. Angelica and Alicia were huddled together, neither girl making a sound. They were both as white as paper.

* * *

I had better see some reviews for this, I broke my ONESHOT promise to put this up. 


End file.
